


The Intern in the Rose City

by Penguin_Lord



Category: Bones (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Lord/pseuds/Penguin_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Ryan Smulson is not an angry Wesen but rather is displaced squintern. And after the events of "The Future in the Past" he is returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern in the Rose City

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU written before Grimm 2x10 "The Hour of Death". In my personal head-canon, Ryan Smulson is not a Wesen but is rather Wendell Ryan Bray (his mother's maiden name is Smulson), squintern without a home after Bones went on the run. He needed an internship, Booth called up his friend Captain Sean Renard, and managed to get him one in Portland. To me this just makes perfect sense.

“Breaking news from our friends in Washington D.C. World renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan has now been cleared of all suspicion in the death of Dr. Ethan Sawyer. Originally she had been wanted as a suspect in this murder after she fled FBI custody but has now startling new evidence has turned over a new leaf for this famous scientist as well as popular author. Three months ago…”

The little used television in the corner of the precinct blared with the news. 

“Hey, Wu,” Detective Nick Burkhardt said to the officer. “What’s up with that?” 

“Oh, Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian. I have a couple friends at the Jeffersonian that have been saying Dr. B was innocent from the get-go,” Wu gossiped. 

“Wu, how many people do you know?” Detective Hank Griffin eyed the Sergeant who seemed to have contacts everywhere.

A crash issued out across the nearly silent precinct. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our new intern,” Wu said, almost repeating his words from prior when their new intern Ryan Smulson knocked over yet another garbage can. Unlike last time however he did not reach to pick it up. In fact, his eyes were riveted on the news anchor now discussing Dr. Brennan’s case record. Only the ringing of his cell phone broke his slack-jawed stare and caused him to fish his phone out of his pocket and answer it. 

“Hello?... Dr. Saroyan!” Smulson yelped. “Yes, yes I just heard the news… that’s fantastic… yes, I’d imagine. Dr. Brennan does like having many interns…Really!... yes, I’d love to… alright, I’ll be there as soon as possible… thank you so much!” 

Wendell hung up the phone and stayed silent staring at his phone for a solid ten seconds before jumping and punching the air with a victorious grin. 

“Learn something interesting Smulson?” Wu asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Before the intern could answer Captain Renard stepped out of his office. “Mr. Smulson, or should I say Mr. Bray, I’m sorry to hear of your resignation. I just got the call.”

“Yes Captain Renard, I’m sorry for the short notice but… well… Dr. Brennan is back!” Smulson might have been able to pull off chagrin, disappointed look if he’d been able to wipe the overpowering smile off his face. Unfortunately, the smile seemed painted on it was so permanent. 

“I’d imagine that would take precedent. Well I hope you've had a good three months, we've certainly enjoyed your presence here in Portland. Say hello to Agent Booth for me.”

“Will do Captain. Thanks again,” Bray said with a cheery wave and quickly jogged from the precinct. 

“What was that Captain?” Detective Burkhardt asked curiously. 

“That was me doing a favor for a friend,” Captain Renard said. “Now get back to work.”


End file.
